Fairy to Evil Especial 01
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Erza finalmente consiguió su sueño, convertirse en la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ese mismo día conoce a Mirajane Strauss, una chica nueva que le va enseñar algo que la cambiara por siempre


**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, lcsalamandra y yo lo hacemos sin fines de lucro. Estas son historias relacionadas a nuestro otro fanfic, "Fairy To Evil" que pueden leer en esta misma página. **

**Y otra cosa, estos especiales están situados antes del fic o algo que pasa al mismo tiempo en un capitulo pero este si sitúa mucho antes del capitulo uno. Así que no tengan miedo de spoiler.**

Capitulo 1: El juego de bienvenida de Mira

Para la joven Erza Scarlet fueron unos días bastantes agotadores. Las elecciones para la presidenta no fueron muy fáciles, fueron días de tensión y larga espera pero todo su esfuerzo dio finalmente fruto.

Fue elegida como presidenta del consejo escolar por los alumnos de la escuela. Un sueño cuando escucho su nombre ser nombrado como la ganadora de la elección, casi lloro por es logro.

No podía esperar para decírselo a Natsu y a Jellal, en especial a él, deseaba ver sus caras de asombro para cuando se los diga.

Pero tenía que dejar esos pensamientos a un lado de momento. Ahora tiene que concentrarse en escuchar todo lo que le dice el director Makarov de sus deberes.

- Primero lo primero, te felicito de nuevo por tu elección. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Erza.

- Ya pare con eso, director. Es la tercera vez que me lo dice en el día.- La pelirroja le respondió sonriendo.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, niña. Pensar que tú y Natsu eran unos niños cuando los conocí, pero mírate ahora, la presidenta estudiantil. ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Natsu siendo el primero de la clase?

Los dos se empezaron a reír en carcajadas por ese comentario. Pero enseguida las risas se detuvieron.

- Jamás le digas a Natsu sobre esto, entendido. En segundo lugar, tengo la obligación de darte esto.- El viejo director puso su mano dentro de su bolsillo para sacar una llave de forma extraña.- Esta es la llave maestra de la escuela, abre cualquier tipo de cerradura en toda esta escuela. Ten demasiado cuidado con ella, en especial cuando estés cerca de ese idiota. En tan solo pensar lo que haría sí…

- No se preocupe, tendré mucho cuidado. Aunque no creo que tenga tanto tiempo libre para estar con Natsu todo el tiempo, así que no tiene que preocuparse por nada de eso.

- Si tú lo dices, te hago caso. Sí necesitas algo tan solo llámame y te ayudare.- Makarov se acerco un poco mas a Erza con una sonrisa pervertida.- O quieras algo mas…

- Adiós, director.

- Adiós, Erza.- Dijo Makarov deprimido mientras se retiraba vencido por la puerta de entrada.

Ella se sentó en la silla de su nuevo escritorio. Miro hacia el techo y se le quedo mirando en silencio por unos segundos, sin emoción alguna.

- ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡Finalmente soy como Adachi (En el sentido de poder)!- Grito de felicidad al vació, completamente emocionada. – (¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Finalmente, finalmente podré tener una vida como siempre quise. A lo mejor me suceda lo mismo que Misaki y conozca a un Usui. ¡Dios, espero que sea Jellal ese Usui!)- Ella pensaba mientras babeaba fantaseando en su hombre perfecto.

Eso fue hasta que escucho un par de golpes detrás de la puerta, cosa que le sorprendió y le puso nerviosa, sí alguien escucho lo que dijo su reputación caería en pedazos.

Se recompuso enseguida, volviendo a su actitud seria de siempre.

- Pase.- Le dio permiso a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Era una chica de su edad, de pelo blanco y largo. Ojos de color azul medio, y un pedazo de pelo de su frente atado hacia arriba. – Con permiso, presidenta.- Erza la miro con detalle, su cuerpo tenía características muy parecidas al suyo. Su cintura, su tamaño, sus pechos y su delicadeza. - ¿Presidenta?

-Ahh, perdón. Esto…tú nombre era…Mirajane….

- Mirajane Strauss, entre hace unos meses atrás. Me transfirieron del instituto Lauvre, en Marzo.

- Si, recuerdo haber escuchado sobre ti. Ya eres bastante popular entre los chicos, lastima que la mayoría son unos pervertidos.- Admitió en parte de chiste y en parte verdad.- Bien, ¿Qué sucede?

- La verdad es que se me ha asignado para ser tu…ayudante a partir de ahora, Scarlet-San.- Ella dijo tímidamente.- S-Si no me crees, aquí tengo una carta de recomendación de mi antigua directora y del director Makarov.- Le decía mientras le mostraba su carta nerviosa.

- N-No hace falta, te creo y tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa. Tampoco tienes que llamarme por mi apellido. Puedes llamarme Erza como los demás amigos que tengo.- Le respondió sonriendo.

- Y-Ya veo. Entonces, E-Erza-San por favor cuida de mi.- Ella hizo una reverencia para presentarse, cosa que puso a Erza un poco incomoda

- No tienes que ser tan formal, soy bastante inexperta pero me esforzare.- La pelirroja intento sonreír forzadamente.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué te pidieron ser mi…ayudante?

- ¡Ah! ¡Espera por favor!- Ella se acerco a ella y le dio una nota del director.- El director Makarov me dijo que te diera esto cuando se fuera, dijo que esto te lo explicaría por que tenía cosas que hacer.

Erza agarro la nota del director y la leyó: "Erza, esta chica es Mirajane Strauss y será tu nueva compañera a partir de ahora. Seguramente te estarás preguntando por que no te lo dijes antes, la razón es que esto es algo de suma importancia para la escuela."

Esa oración le abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para ser comunicado de esta manera? "La llave maestra que te di es una que se nos ha dado desde generación a generación. En su tiempo, yo tuve en manos esta llave cuando era el representante de los alumnos. Se lo di a la madre de Natsu en su momento y ahora te lo doy a ti por ser la nueva presidenta escolar. Pero ese no es el punto. Cuando yo era joven, el director Puherito me dio esta llave para que cuando el enemigo atacara yo buscara los pasillos ocultos de la escuela para escondernos, lamentablemente por inconvenientes no puede cumplir la misión que me dio. Pensé que ella podría pero Igneel la distraía bastante de sus labores. Por favor, hazlo por el amor de dios. Te daré dinero, pero tan solo hazlo. Firma: Dreyar Makarov. P.D: Si quieres algo mas conmigo…"

Erza enseguida rompió el papel en pedazos con una vena resaltada por la ira a causa de la perversidad del director.

- E-Eso fue muy raro, ¿No lo crees?- Le pregunto Mira tratando de concentrarla en el tema.- ¿Realmente dijo la verdad? No es que desconfíe de él pero…

- Bueno, aquí tengo todavía la llave y no la probé. Y ha esta hora esta cerrada el armario del gimnasio, podríamos probar si funciona.

Tras eso, las dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Caminaron varios pasillos y salieron del edificio para encontrarse el armario del gimnasio, que estaba cerrado hace varias horas por el profesor encargado.

- Bien… ¡Aquí va!

Erza agarro la llave, y la inserto dentro de la cerradura. Que para sus sorpresas, calzo perfectamente.

-¡Funciona!- Grito sorprendida Mirajane.- Entonces, era verdad lo que dijo el director.

-No lo creas. Tan solo se ha comprobado la parte de llave maestra…pero yo también creo que puede ser verdad lo que nos dijo. N-No es que me emocione la idea de todo eso oculto pero…

- No te avergüences, y-yo también me emocione un poco.

Las dos se miraron en silencio por un segundo hasta que una dejo salir un "Ja" de su boca. De ahí, las dos comenzaron a reírse de su emoción.

- Para emocionarnos con cosas así, realmente nos falta madurar mucho, Mira. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- Por supuesto, Erza-San. Así me llaman mis amigos.- Le respondió sonriéndole.- Además, ¿No eres tú la que se emociona demasiado, Erza-san?- Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en la cara de la joven ayudante.

- ¿Q-Que quieres decir?- Pregunto asustada por si escucho algo.

- Digo que no puedo creer que te volviste la presidenta escolar solo para lograr tus fantasías de tus mangas.

Esa oración quebro a pedazos el mundo entero de Erza en ese momento.

No tenía mas vida desde ese momento, su secreto mas grande había sido descubierto por un extraño.

Ni siquiera Natsu sabe sobre su doble vida como Fan (Uno extremadamente fanático) del anime en todo sus sentidos. Tanto que toda su habitación esta repleta de mangas, dvds, figuras, poster y videojuegos relacionados al tema.

¿La razón? Es que los otakus no son bien vistos en ese país, y si la presidenta de la escuela es uno de esos, perderá mucho respeto por una gran parte de los estudiantes.

Ella sabía desde un principio que tenía que crear una imagen sería de si misma. Una que pudiera ser respetable y confiable.

Pero ahora todo esta…

- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué querer a Usui, sí con ese cuerpo que tienes puedes tener a un Ikuto en tus brazos?- Ella le pregunto algo molesta.

- Bueno, la verdad es que Ikuto es lindo pero… ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Erza quedo desconcertada por el comentario de Mira.

- ¿Crees que eres la única con esos gustos? ¡No te deprimas tanto!- Mira le dio una sonrisa para animarla.- ¿No crees que es bueno tener a alguien para hablar de todo esto? Podríamos ser mejores amigas gracias a algo tan trivial.

Erza no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus orejas escuchaban.

Finalmente, finalmente encontró a alguien para poder hablar de su secreto sin que le agobiara. Pero sobre todo, del cambio de actitud de Mirajane, que empezó siendo una chica tímida a una tan…reveladora.

- Je, tienes razón en eso. Será un placer ser tu amiga, Mira.- Erza extendió su mano en señal de amistad.

- Lo mismo, Erza-San.- Mira acepto su mano y se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de una nueva amistad.- ¿Q-Quieres ir a mi casa un rato? S-si no te…

- Me encantaría.- Le respondió con su sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que su amiga sonriera también.

En el camino a la casa de Mira, las dos se la pasaron platicando sobre anime. Hablaron de lo que mas le gustaba, que cosplays se hacían (Erza le encantaba hacer cosplay de Mikasa mientras a Mira de Rider), sus personajes y series favoritas.

Para Erza todo fue relajante. Como perder un peso de encima que llevaba cargando de hace mucho tiempo y de repente pudo liberarse de él.

La felicidad que sintió en esos momentos no podía ser descrita en palabras.

Era tan…perfecto.

El tiempo fue volando como pluma movida por le viento, el camino termino antes de lo que esperaba.

- Bueno aquí estamos, este es mi hogar.

La casa era sencilla, con dos pisos y con pequeño jardín adelante. Las dos entraron por la puerta principal, no había nadie en casa.

- Silencioso, ¿Verdad? Es que mi hermano se fue con unos amigos a entrenar en las montañas.

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Es un deportista?

- Bueno con exactitud dijo que iba ha entrenar su hombría.- Silencio hubo en la sala.- No estoy bromeando, mi hermano es así.

-N-No te preocupes, conozco alguien parecido.

Las dos subieron las escaleras, y entraron a un cuarto a la derecha. Ahí adentro se encontraba una cama con una frazada rosa y almohadas en forma de corazón. Pero lo más importante era lo pequeño que era el cuarto.

Era solo la cama, un armario, un tocador y una mesa en el centro.

- Muy pequeña, ¿no es así?- Dijo con una sonrisa medio forzada.- Toma asiento, por favor.

Erza se sentó a un lado de la pequeña mesa, un poco nerviosa por estar en una casa que no fuera la suya o la de Natsu. Mira procedió a sentarse del otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- N-No, estoy bien. Gracias.

De nuevo un silencio estuvo entre ellas dos, generando un ambiente tenso y incomodo.

Hace unos minutos platicaban de los mas bien y ahora se callan de repente como dos niñitas tímidas.

- ¿Haz jugado póquer alguna vez, Erza-San?- Mira pregunto intentando cambiar la atmosfera del lugar.

- Un par de veces, pero puedo manejarme muy bien en eso. Hasta ahora no he perdido pero a lo mejor fue suerte de principiante.

- Entonces, vas a sufrir conmigo.- Dijo ella imitando un tono de villana.

- Quisiera verlo, señorita Strauss.- Erza le siguió el juego, mostrando una sonrisa temeraria.

La albina busco en sus cajones un mazo de póquer ingles para poder jugar y ganarle a su nueva amiga.

- ¿Cuál sabes jugar?

-El normal, así que dame que yo reparto.- Erza agarro el mazo de cartas y empezó a mezclarlas. Al terminar, repartió en partes iguales las cartas que correspondían a cada una de ellas.- Debo advertirte que no tengo dinero a mano.

- No te preocupes, podemos hacer otro tipo de apuestas.

- ¿Y que serían esas apuestas?

- Eso te lo mostrare cuando una de nosotras gane esta mano.- Dijo seriamente.

Las dos empezaron el juego seriamente, miraron fijamente a sus cartas para ver que tenían y que podían hacer para ganar.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron pensando una estrategia para ganarle a la otra, robando cartas y mintiendo en lo que tenían.

Era una lucha mental y psicológica. Tenían que poner bien sus cartas sobre la mesa, era una cuestión de ser vencedor o vencido.

Se miraban de a ratos a los ojos, esperando una debilidad saliera a la luz.

Sus mejores caras de póquer fueron utilizadas, evitando el nerviosismo o cualquier sentimiento delatador.

Una lucha muy tensa hasta que fue la hora de la verdad.

- (Tendré que empezar yo. Si no gano estoy muerta.)- Los ojos de Erza estaban decididos por ganar.- Iré yo primero, Mira.- Ella puso sus cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa.- ¡Póquer!

Erza mostró sus cartas: cuatro 8 y un 6 de corazones. Una mano muy importante y difícil en el póquer, pero bien aplicado puede ser fatal.

- (Perfecto, es una muy buena mano. Pero ella no esta nerviosa o impactada…¡Al menos que..!)- Erza abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver la respuesta de su amiga.

- Flor imperial.- Declaró sonrientemente.- Te lo dije: "Vas a sufrir conmigo."- Repitió maliciosamente, casi como si hubiera planeado todo desde el principio.- Es hora de que pagues, Erza-San.- Su cara se volvía cada vez mas oscura, casi sadista.

- Kkk….D-De acuerdo, es mi derrota por confiarme. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mira se le quedo mirando en silencio. Pero en realidad la estaba analizando detenidamente, a su cuerpo.

Se le quedaba observando su pelo rojizo y lacio. Tan hermoso como el fuego que quema todo, un rubí de color escarlata sangre. Y unos ojos preciosos que hipnotizarían el corazón de cualquier otro hombre, haciéndolo caer a sus pies.

Pero Mira era una mujer bastante subjetiva con Erza.

Podía ver la pureza e inocencia de su alma. Era como una niña pequeña, adorable e inocente. Feliz de la vida y contenta con sus amigos. Pero al mismo tiempo podía ver su fuerte carácter y fortaleza, como una guerrera firme.

Que ella sometería a su gusto.

- Quítate el uniforme.- Le pidió a Erza, casi ordenan…no, se lo ordeno.- Vamos, no vayas a acobardarte por que perdiste.- La personalidad sadista de Mira se exponía nuevamente ante ella.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Te enseñare que no soy una cobarde!- Erza se levanto un poco molesta del piso. Sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color de su pelo.

Erza comenzó con su paga, se desabrocho sus botones de la camisa. De a poco revelando un secreto que no quería que nadie supiera: No usaba sosten.

Tras revelar su parte superior, siguió su ombligo. Un estomago liso y en buena forma, una figura sensual para los ojos de Mira.

Tras desbrocharse la camisa, tuvo que ponerla a un costado para quedar semidesnuda de parte superior. Pero no terminaba ahí, para ahorrarse toda la vergüenza, bajo el cierre de su falda en un segundo y se la bajo.

Revelando unas pantis de rayadas, color blanco y verde. Como las que usaban en sus series las chicas.

- Ju, que interesante producto tienes ahí. Son la de Miku, ¿Verdad?- Erza no respondió, su cara escarlata era la prueba de eso.- Como pensé. Puedo darte una revancha para estar a mano.- Al fin se percato de que Mira estaba disfrutando esto.

- Ahora iré con todo.- Se volvió a sentar al piso, y comenzó a volver a jugar.

Pasaron otros duros minutos de juego, aun más intenso de lo que era el anterior. Esta vez Erza estaba mas que decidida a ganar, dado que su primera derrota fue mas que humillante.

Ni siquiera sabía que sería de ella si perdía.

Iba a ganarle y devolvérsela el doble.

Era más que seguro que lo haría.

- Escalera.

- Segunda flor imperial.

O no.

- He vuelto a ganar, Erza-San.- Se burlo de ella de forma villanesca.- Pero te faltaba tan poco esta vez, y creo que no tienes mucho para poder pagar esta vez.

Erza se quedo mirándola en silencio, enojada por lo que le hizo hacer. Y cuestionandose:

-¿P-Por que haces esto?

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Erza-San. Pudiste haberte negado a la apuesta pero al final lo hiciste, y no creo que fue por…

- ¡No soy una pervertida!- Erza choco sus manos contra la mesa y le grito enojada. Pero ese enojo se fue reemplazado por vergüenza al darse cuenta de que su pecho esta descubierto de nuevo, dando como auto-reacción, cubrirse y sonrojarse.

- Si que eres muy inocente, Erza-San. Pero, ¿Por qué te enojas? Yo no dije que eras una pervertida, tampoco di un indicio que iba a decir tal palabra para definirte.- Mira se levanto de a poco, su cara empezó a oscurecerse con una sombra mientras seguía sonriendo.- Personalmente creo que eres muy interesante, pero al mismo tiempo que eres pura hipocresía.- Ella se acerco cada vez mas a Erza, acechándola.- No te demuestras tal cual eres y le mientes a todos en la escuela, no eres…

- ¡Cállate!- Erza volvió a gritarle con enojo.- Nunca dije que fuera perfecta, es verdad que cree una imagen de mi misma pero fue solamente para…

- ¿Ganar las elecciones? Es lo mismo que yo digo-no, es peor, eres una persona que haría cualquier cosa para ganar.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy así…!

*Plaf*

Un sonido puro de una mano retumbo en la habitación.

- Has sido muy mala con todos, Erza Scarlet.- Ella se puso muy cerca de Erza, demasiado cerca.- Y creo que debes ser castigada…-Ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios, cosa que no le gusto a Erza.

Dado que sintió que se le venía encima, y la situación no le gustaba para nada. Por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que empujarla para zafarse de ella.

Mira cayo al suelo sorprendida, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

- ¡Me voy! ¡No pienses volver a hablarme!- Erza se levanto, esta vez decidida a marcharse de ahí.

Pero algo la detuvo de irse a su casa: Le faltaba su uniforme.

- ¿Buscabas esto?- Mira en sus manos poseía todo el uniforme de Erza, que en un segundo lo hizo añicos como si fuera papel.- Ara, se rompió.- Mirajane lanzo un carcajada casi inocente para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa siniestra.- Que lastima, ¿No?

- ¡Hija de…! ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!- En todo su enojo, agarro a Mira de su camisa.- ¿Eh?- Dijo tras ser derribada enseguida por Mira, sin que se diera cuenta.- (¿Cuándo me ataco? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo sin que me diera cuenta?!)

Ignorando los interrogantes, decidió pelear contra ella (Para defenderse, claro). Se levanto del piso y le lanzo un gancho izquierdo, pero este fue detenido por la albina que, sorpresivamente, era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Tanto, que le doblo el brazo, haciendo que la belleza escarlata cayera de rodillas. De a poco, Erza era sometida a la fuerza por Mira.

- Eres fuerte, lo reconozco pero no tanto para hacerme…- Mira fue interrumpida por una patada a su cara de parte de su nueva amiga.- Ita!

- ¡Suéltame ahora!- Erza procedió a golpearla en el hígado, dejándola sin aire. - ¡Y esto es por lo del póquer!- Para terminar, puso su pie sobre la cara de Mira tirandola con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso.

Erza pudo escuchar un ruido muy fuerte que hizo eco por toda la habitación. Un golpe seco. Como el de un hueso quebrándose por una fisura dada por un golpe intenso.

Pero no podía ser verdad.

Mucho menos eso rojo que….

- ¡MIRA!- Ella grito aterrada. Se acerco a ella rápidamente para ver como estaba.- ¡Mierda, Mira! ¡Dime algo, por favor!

El pánico empezó a tomar la mente de la joven estudiante. Todo paso tan rápido para ella. Fue la rapidez que todo paso la razón de que reacciono así.

Erza verifico su herida; se había lastimado la parte posterior de la cabeza, y esta misma sangraba. Y no muy bien.

La pelirroja intento calmarse, entrar en pánico no serviría de nada. Miro hacía la herida nuevamente, tenía que curársela de cualquier manera. Podía hacerlo, vio como si hacía muchas veces antes en sus viejos animes, así que ella podría hacerlo.

Recostó a la joven herida en su cama y salio a buscar vendajes para su cabeza.

Cosa que logro encontrarlo en el baño de esa habitación, luego comenzó a utilizar las vendad y envolver su cabeza en ellas.

La joven al terminar se dejo respirar finalmente pero aún así no estaba tranquila. Si intento hacerle algo que no quería pero tampoco quería lastimarla tanto.

Después de todo no podía creer que ella fuese tan…así.

- ¡Achu!- Erza estornudo. Finalmente sentía frío al estar con el pecho descubierto por un buen rato. – (Tengo que ponerme ropa.)

Penso pero ella ya no tenía ropa ("Muchas gracias, Mira") así que tenía que pedir prestado algo del guardarropas de Mira.

Se acerco al armario, lo abrió y se encontró con algo que la dejo con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula contra el piso; un guardarropas lleno de cosplays (¡Mil veces mas grande que el suyo!) y de ropa de la mas alta calidad.

- (¡¿Cómo es que puede tener todo esto?!)- Grito preguntándose en su cabeza tras ver tal majestuosa monstruosidad de armario. - ¡Achuu! (Mejor me apuro antes que me resfríe.)

Ella entro en el armario y miro lo que había: vestidos, ropas casuales, trajes de sacerdotisa, etc.

Pero sus ojos cayeron ante el disfraz de enfermera.

La cara suya era incríble: era como un sueño hecho realidad. Así varios días que estaba buscando algo así por Internet pero las subastas eran muy largas y no era tan fácil hacerlo debido a su estatus actual.

La tentación fue muy alta para ella. Después de todo, Mira estaba inconciente así que no lo notaría. Sí se mostrara un signo de despertar, se lo sacaría mas rápido que Speedy Gonzáles.

Agarro el traje de enfermera y se lo probo. Le quedaba perfecto (Al parecer tenían las mismas medidas), parecía una hermosa enfermera que todos los paciente querían que le ayudara.

Erza no pudo evitar reírse tras verse al espejo, se veía totalmente bien. Pero una tentación aún más grande le apareció, su otro hobby en secreto: Tomar fotos de sus cosplays.

- ¿Quieres una foto, Erza-San?- Mira tomo su celular y le tomo una foto a la enfermera Erza.

- ¡M-M-M-Mira!- Ella grito sorprendida y asustada de que se recupero tan rápido. Pero no fue todo, el traje que vestía y que le descubriera hizo que su cara se camuflara con su pelo. - ¡N-No es lo que crees! ¡Tan solo..!

- No mientas, Erza-san. No digas "que fue el primer traje que viste" por que yo se donde estaba y no era uno de los primeros. Sin duda eres una pervertida y una asesina.

- ¡¿Cómo que una asesina?! Si es por lo de antes, fue en defensa propia.

- Tú habías perdido, Erza-San. Es normal reclamar mi premio.- Le reclamo.- ¿Qué tal si te propongo un trato? Sí haces un par de cosas por mi te regalare ese disfraz.

- Ni aunque estuviese firmado por Goku…

- También te daré el cosplay de la armadura de Sagitario.

La mente de Erza quedo en blanco por unos segundos. Se le siguió el pitido que hace el silencio por unos momentos.

- Mientes.

- Para nada, te lo juro por mis padres a que te lo daré. Es una promesa.

Erza no sabía si hacerlo o si le estaba mintiendo. Pero el traje de enfermera era algo difícil pero ¡La armadura de Sagitario lo era aún más! (Si que la tuviera de verdad esa chica).

- ¿E-Es algo como me hiciste hacer antes?

- Puede ser pero no hace falta que hagas tanto drama por todo esto. Estamos solas aquí. Nadie no puede ver, y no nos molestaran. ¿Qué dices?

Erza tuvo que hacer algo que jamás haría en ninguna otra ocasión: humillarse por algo tan estúpido como esto.

Pero son solamente ellas después de todo.

- E-Esta bien, ¡pero si te pasas como la otra vez de noqueare y me iré a casa con tu uniforme!

- Por mi no hay problema.- Le respondió, sin que Erza supiera que le gusto que ella respondiera con tal violencia.

Mira busco entre sus cosas un cosplay para que la joven pelirroja se ponga.

- Ten, ponte esto.- Mira le entrego para que se pusiera un traje de sirvienta.- Póntelo, por favor.- Tras dárselo, ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Surco entre sus cosas por su cámara digital para empezar con la diversión.

- ¿Tan solo tengo que ponerme esto?- Erza apareció detrás de Mira ya vestida con su traje de sirvienta. El traje poseía una falda un poco elevada y un hueco que hacía que el pecho de Erza se viera. También sus brazos estaban descubiertos, tenía medias largas y su peinado era de dos colas gemelas.

- Si que te ves bien. (Y te cambias muy rápido.)- Añadió mentalmente.- Ahora déjame tomarte una foto así.- Erza se puso ambas muñecas en su cintura y sonriso emocionada a la cámara.- Al final si te gusta, pero no es divertido si no te avergüenzas un poco.

-No va ha pasar.- Dijo orgullosamente pero su orgullo fue cambiado por sorpresa cuando se vio en el piso.

- Ahora quedate en posición de perdón a tu ama.- Dijo maliciosamente.

- ¡N-NO!- Erza le grito en posición de perdón, o sea de rodillas su cara tocando al suelo.

Pero lo peor era que sus bragas se veían sin problemas, peor Mira le tomo una foto por detrás.

- Muy buena foto, Erza-San. Ahora lo siguiente.

Erza intentaba moverse pero se dio cuenta de algo que no sabía: sus manos estaban atadas. Luego sintió que Mira la levantaba y la puso contra la pared.

- Ahora hagamos una mejor vista de tu... ya sabes.- Mira dejo ir una risita traviesa mientras le abría las piernas a Erza, revelando su ropa interior aún mas (Eso sin contar de que Erza temblaba de humillación, cosa que se notaba en su mirada y mejillas.

- ¡Espera!

Erza le tomo una foto a su entrepierna, cosa que casi hizo llorar a Erza de vergüenza al revelarse de tal manera.

Pero no termino ahí, Mira quería aún mucho más. Así que arranco partes del disfraz de sirvienta, dejando a una Erza cuyos pechos solo eran cubiertos por un pequeño trozo de tela.

- (No la entiendo, llega a romper un cosplays solo para hacer esto).- Pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraron en frustración.- (¡MIIEEEERDAA! ¡¿Por qué estoy disfrutando esto?)

- Démosle otro nivel, cariño.- Ahora mira tiro a su amiga en la cama dejándola una pose perfecta para una funda de almohada. Luego procedió a sacarle las medias y la falda.- (¡Que hermosa piel!)- Penso algo ruborizada tras haber rosado apenas la piel de Erza.- Parece que lo estas disfrutando, Erza-San.

- ¡N-No es cierto! ¡Es…!

- Por favor deja de mentir, Erza.- Mira la interrumpió de nuevo pero esta vez su mirada era…triste.- Sabes, a mi me gustaría tener a alguien con el que pudiera hacer esto. Tú eres muy linda y pareces…muy amable aunque seas algo mentirosa.- Mira miro hacia un costado cuando dijo tal cosa.- No soy una persona que tampoco este en el lugar para juzgarte ya que yo también hago lo mismo que ti al ocultar todo esto.

Erza miro con sorpresa aun mas grande que lo que tuvo anteriormente, en especial al rostro melancólico de su amiga.

- Cuando te oí gritando todo eso, me…puse muy feliz. Pensé que había encontrado a alguien como yo, con el que pudiera hablar de todo esto sin perder nada.- La cara de mira se volvió aun mas depresiva.- Pero al final siempre elevo mis esperanzas para nada…

Erza quedo sin palabras.

Era una persona demasiado rara para ella pero no podía evitar sentir lastima por ella después de todo lo que le hizo.

- No se ponga mal, ama.

La cara de Mira se volvió de triste a choqueada. Erza se puso de cuatro patas y avanzo hacía ella de a poco.

La cara de Erza era tierna e inocente como la de una sirvienta que Mira siempre miraba en sus mangas. Ojos de gatito, dirían algunos. Pero lo mas raro era que Mira se sentía hipnotizada por esta mujer, por su belleza y….inocencia que podía ver en sus ojos.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, ama?- Erza le dijo con ojos que rogaban ayudarla.

- La verdad es que haz sido algo traviesa, Erza.- Su confianza que tenía volvió de repente.

La chica Strauss se lanzo arriba de Erza, cayendo contra la cama nuevamente.

- Y no mereces que vestir ropa. Así que es mi deber como tú ama….-Mira se acerco cada vez mas a la cara de Erza.-…despojarte de tal lujo.

Erza la miro con la misma inocencia que antes, la miro con ojos casi cerrados y un rubor grande en su cara.

- S-Sea amable….Ama.

- ¡ERZA!

Mira desato el pelo de Scarlet dejándolo caer por toda su cama. Arranco con facilidad los restos de su disfraz de sirvienta, devolviendo a Erza a su estado original antes de que se pusiera su disfraz.

- ¡Kyaaaaah!- Erza grito asustada. Un grito demasiado tierno como a lo que ellas estaban acostumbradas.

Mirajane quedo perpleja, impresionada de que Erza era capaz de hacer algo tan lindo. Y le hizo querer más, y más, y más, y más de todo eso.

- JEjjjejejejje.- Rió pervertidamente, hasta su respiración era agitada por su excitación.

Nuevamente Erza abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ya que sentía la mano de mira en su entrepierna.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces tocándome ahí?!- Ella grito nerviosa por las acciones de Strauss.- ¡Saca!- Le rogó con el mismo tono que el grito.

Cosa fatal para Mira que grito por la excitación que le provoco que le rogara.

Cerro su puño, pero en realidad había agarrado las pantaletas de Erza de ambos lados y empezó a jalar.

- ¡N-No! ¡Todo menos eso, por favor!- Erza le rogaba con toda su alma que paraba, ahí sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero su orgullo evitaba que llorara.- ¡No se lo mostré a nadie, ni siquiera a Natsu! ¡Y quiero que solo una persona pueda verla!

Erza con todas sus fuerzas agarro con sus manos y jalo para atrás, aún así Mira se emocionaba cada vez mas. Como si estuviera en éxtasis de placer por verla tan desesperada por cubrirse su vagina.

- (Esto es…esto es…esto es…es….es…es…es…es)

Erza logro ponerse boca abajo, así evitar que siguiera pero olvido que Mira tenía otra mano. Mano que utilizo para nalguear el trasero de Erza con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grito Erza adolorida, con un rubor caliento como el infierno.

Mira se excito mil veces mas, jamás había hecho esto nunca en toda su vida. Por alguna razón ella estaba siendo terriblemente sádica con Erza y lo disfrutaba sin culpa. Su confusión era aún mayor que la de Erza pero no le importaba.

Solo le importaba ver más de Erza Scarlet.

Y para eso, iba a ser esto.

- ¡S-Suelta ya!- Grito cuando sintió que jalaba con demasiada fuerza, se la estaba estirando varios centímetros y le apretaba bastante.- ¡Las romperás, Mira! ¡Detente!- Un pequeño ruido a descocido resonó el oído de Erza.- ¡PPAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un tremendo ruido vino junto a la ruptura de su ropa interior, dejando finalmente a la presidenta como llego al mundo.

Como auto reacción, se cubrió su parte privada con sus so manos y se puso en posición fetal para cubrirse todo su cuerpo.

Mira la observo en perdición.

Es decir, que estaba perdida en la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de Erza. Sabía que su cuerpo era similar al de Scarlet pero aún así ella tenía algo que ella no tenía: Pureza.

Eso por lo que pelearon muchas gente para el fin de su propia raza, la pureza pura que dios tanto adora y ama. Y como no hacerlo, era como estar frente a una diosa.

Una diosa que Mira quería que fuera suya.

Así que Mira empezó a sacarse su ropa también.

Se despojo de su uniforme escolar y revelo que ella directamente no usaba ropa interior, no como su amiga.

- No temas mas, Erza.- Mira se acerco a Erza, las dos estaban en su forma natural. Sin mascaras para utilizar para crear una falsa imagen de ellas mismas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mirajane Strauss podía ser realmente ella con su primera amiga.

Mira abrazo a Erza por la espalda, de forma gentil y tierna. Apoyo sus manos sobre el busto de su amiga, "Son del mismo tamaño" pensó al tocarlos. No pensó solo eso, su suavidad era la misma que la de ella pero…eran calidos de cierta manera. Se sentían tan bien tocarlos, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Erza.

Ella se apretó aún más con su amiga. Aplastando sus pechos contra la espalda de Erza, cosa que también dejo sorprendida al saber que el pecho de Mira era igual al suyo. Penso en cosas parecidas a la de Mira pero se rió un poco al estar pensado como un chico.

No podía entender todavía a esa chica pero había algo que pudo realmente sentí de esta mujer.

Era una persona solitaria.

Una persona que quería que todos la quisiera pero buscaba a alguien que le hiciese feliz.

Por eso creo una mascara para cubrir su naturaleza y buscar alguien que realmente la comprendiera.

Erza salió de su posición fetal y se dio vuelta para ver a su amiga cara a cara.

Su nerviosismo se fue pero aún así aún poseía rubor en sus mejillas.

- Debo decir que fue….raro. Muy humillante pero…me divertí un poco.- Erza le dio a su amiga una sonrisa sincera pero, mas que nada, sumamente hermosa.

Erza extendió ambos brazos y abrazo con toda ternura a su amiga. Los pechos de ambas colisionaron, cada seno sobreponiéndose sobre otro. Pero la suavidad y la calidez era inigualable.

Ellas dos juntaron cruzaron su piernas con la de la otra. Una suavides era lo que sentían al tocar las piernas de la otra, como deslizarse en un vestido de seda fina.

Las dos se juntaron como una en un tierno abrazo para iniciar su amistad.

- Se que no sirve para nada pero perdón si te lastime.- Aunque que era difícil de creer decía la verdad.

Pero la pelirroja solo le sonrió.- No te preocupes, somos amigas.- Erza cerro sus ojos, beso la frente de Mira con ternura, como si fuera su amante.- ¿No?- Ella dio una sonrisa mucho mas hermosa. Mira solamente hundió su cara entre los pechos de Erza.- ¡¿Mira?!- Erza exclamo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿P-P-Podemos quedarnos así un rato? Te prometo que te daré lo que quieras de ahora en adelante.- Le respondió.

Erza la observo con sorpresa, pensaría uno que ella era una lesbiana pervertida pero lo que sucedía era lo que Erza logro percatarse: La terrible cara apenada de Mira que ella quería evitar que Erza mirara.

Como siempre, Erza le sonrió con hermosura.

-Por mi haz lo que querías, Mira.

**Fin del especial.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, estuve mucho tiempo trabajando es este especial pero finalmente esta aquí.**

**Fue medio complicado pero creo que el trabajo valió la pena. **

**Y para aquellos que no hayan leído "Fairy to evil", les recomiendo que ahora mismo vayan, lo lean, dejen review en todos sus capítulos, la sigan y la pongan en sus favoritos.**

**Se que algunos se estaran preguntado sobre las personalidades de los personajes pero yo creo que así las hacemos mas únicas. (Perdón si no les gusto el cambio de sus personalidades con respecto al manga original)**

**Esperen con ansías el próximo especial, que lo publicare después del siguiente capitulo de "Fairy to evil" (¡Que va ha ser muy pronto!)**

**Saludos a lcsalamandra, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**Tom Reidem**


End file.
